Después de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Shaoran y Sakura se casan. Y dos chicas que siempre han estado al lado de ellos sufren las consecuencias de esa union... de una forma que ninguna de las dos hubiera imaginado. Yuri Tomoyo/MeiLing ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertencen a la grandiosas CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para diversion mia y la de los fans. Sin animos de lucro y porque tenia una deuda con esta pareja.

* * *

DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA, SIEMPRE SALE EL SOL

Caminaba entre los asistentes ignorando a cualquiera que tratara de entablar alguna conversación vacía con ella, en ese momento no tenÍa ánimo para frivolidades así. La verdad, es que las personas a las cuales realmente conocía y que estaban presentes en aquel lugar podría contarlas con una mano, y aun así no alcanzaría a completarla. Además, todas estaban ocupadas celebrando el "gran acontecimiento", menos una. Pero no conseguía encontrarla por más que buscara y diera vueltas hasta el cansancio por todo el lugar. ¿Por quÉ la buscaba? Talvez porque era la única que podría entender lo que estaba sintiendo.

La única que en este momento, podría estar sintiendo la misma extraña tristeza.

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban ubicados el ponche y otros tragos, tomó prestadas dos copas de cristal y una botella media vacía de champagne y se encaminó al fondo del salón, acababa de acurrirsele donde podría estar aquella a quien buscaba.

- ¿No deberías estar celebrando con los demás?

La chica a la que estaba dirigida la pregunta se encontraba sentada sobre la orilla de un lavamanos y levantó la mirada sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en el cuarto. Mei Ling esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no se la devolvieron; parecían no reconocerla.

- ¿Quién...? - murmuró por lo bajo la heredera del imperio Daidouji.

- ¿Quieres un poco? - volvió a preguntar levantando las dos copas y la botella de licor.

La aludida se limitó a asentir levemente y volvió a posar su mirada en el suelo de baldosas color verde oliva. Mei Ling sirvió un poco de champagne en cada copa y le ofreció una a la japonesa, quien la aceptó algo tímida. La pelinegra siguió sonriéndole y de un salto se sentó junto a ella. Por unos minutos las dos no cruzaron palabra alguna, y se limitaron a pensar en lo que les molestaba. A lo lejos se escuchaba la música, las risas y las conversaciones provenientes de la fiesta, pero se oían tan apagadas que parecían ser una con el extraño ambiente que había en ese pulcro baño. Tomoyo llevó la copa a sus labios y con suavidad saboreó el licor, lo mantuvo unos segundos más de lo normal en su boca y luego lo tragó lentamente.

- Entonces... ¿aún no me recuerdas?

Tomoyo levantó nuevamente la vista del suelo y la observó fijamente por primera vez desde que ella había entrado por la puerta del baño, Mei Ling se sonrojó un poco y al percatarse de que de verdad parecía que la ojiazul no la reconocía llevó sus manos a la cabeza y con cuidado se deshizo de los dos palillos que sostenían su cabello, el cual cayó hasta tocar la superficie de losa blanca del lavamanos, tan negro que el contraste era impresionante; entonces la chica de procedencia china arregló nuevamente su peinado para que el resultado fueran dos largas coletas a los lados de su cabeza. Y fue entonces cuando la ojiazul lo supo.

- ¡¿Me-Mei Ling?! - llevó las manos a su boca de la impresión.

- Qué puedo decir, no creí que me vería tan distinta desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Perdona, es que... has crecido - _Ok, ese había sido un comentario muy tonto_, pensó Tomoyo.

- Ah... pues tu igual - dijo en respuesta Mei Ling, mientras volvía a peinarse como estaba en un principio - no me digas que esperabas encontrarte con la pequeña niña molestosa de diez años, ¿o si?

- No eras molestosa - la ojiazul lo comentó sin pensarlo siquiera, estaba concentrada en asimilar los cambios que se habían producido en el cuerpo de su vieja amiga, de seguro ya no era una niña. El vestido que llevaba marcaba las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo y dejaba que sus atléticas piernas quedaran elegantemente a la vista, además el estilo era claramente chino; vestir cosas con aire a oriente, en especial a su país de origen, siempre le sentaron así de bien.

Mei Ling se dio cuenta del ensimismamiento de su compañera y se acordó de la razón por la cual la había buscado.

- Deberíamos estar en la fiesta, deben extrañarnos allá - sabía que su amiga no hablaría directamente de lo que la estaba preocupando, lo mejor era ir poco a poco introduciendo el tema que le interesaba tratar.

- No quiero regresar aún - un pequeño trago de la copa.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Los lugares con mucha gente me marean, no me gustan mucho - otro trago más.

- ¿Así que por eso prefieres pasar el tiempo encerrada sola en el baño?

La china no se creía ni una palabra. Sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

- Se muy bien que esa no es la razón por la que estas acá.

- No te estoy mintiendo si eso insinúas.

- Solo digo que no es la razón más importante.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre las dos chicas. Tomoyo terminó su champagne y dejó la copa a un lado. Mei Ling aún no probaba su trago y no quería hacerlo, ella había venido a hablar, sabía que su amiga sufría más que ella.

- ¿Acaso no quieres cruzarte con ella?

- No se a quien te refieres - pero Mei Ling sabía muy bien que mentía, la delataba el cambio en su tono de voz, además de que volvía a asomarse esa mirada de tristeza de un principio.

- Sakura...

- ¿Qué hay con ella? - la ojiazul miró hacia otro lado, había sido demasiado cortante.

- Yo... yo solo quiero saber si estas bien.

- Estoy bien, estoy feliz porque mi mejor amiga se casó con el amor de su vida.

- Tomoyo...

- ¿Debería sentirme de otra manera, Mei Ling?

- Se que para ti ella era más que tu "mejor amiga", tal como para mi Shaoran era más que un simple "familiar".

- No hables de cosas que no entiendes - la ojiazul comenzaba a irritarse.

- ¡Pero es que si las entiendo!

- Creo que es hora de que volvamos a la fiesta - había sido el fin de la discusión.

La ojiazul se paró y quiso irse pero la mano de Mei Ling apretando fuertemente la suya la detuvo en seco, hace tiempo que no sentía tal sensación, era la primera vez que la tomaba de la mano alguien que no fuera Sakura. Miró a Mei Ling entre ofendida y temerosa, la mirada que la china le obsequiaba se estaba adentrando en su ser, era tan dulce, tan comprensiva, sentía que podía descifrar su alma y eso la asustaba, no le gustaba que supieran de sus secretos, prefería esconderlos u olvidarlos.

- Mei Ling... volvamos con los demás, por favor - la japonesa ya no intentaba liberarse del fuerte agarre de su compañera, aunque no fue necesario luchar más, apenas pronunció esas palabras la pelinegra la soltó avergonzada.

- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte.

- No lo hiciste.

Lo había arruinado, la había buscado para poder tener una conversación con alguien a quien le tenía confianza y sabía que estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella, incluso por algo peor. Por eso mismo, al ver como esa chica sufría así por algo que estaba fuera de sus límites, supo que debía ayudarla, porque talvez era la única persona que de verdad entendía la angustia que sentía.

Saco rápidamente un lápiz del bolso que llevaba consigo y anotó algo en un pedazo de papel que arrancó de una pequeña libreta, luego volvió a guardar el lápiz y le extendió el papel a la ojiazul.

- Sabes, creo que la fiesta esta por terminar - era la verdad, se había dado cuenta que ahora apenas se escuchaba alguna que otra conversación de los invitados, pero si se oían sus pasos alejándose hacia la salida

- Crees bien, pero, ¿qué es esto? - preguntó Tomoyo tomando el papel que su amiga le extendía.

- Mi número de teléfono.

Tomoyo se le quedó mirando algo confundida.

- Creo que es mas fácil que tu me ubiques a mi, a que yo ubique a la heredera del imperio comercial Daidouji - dijo dedicándole a su amiga la mejor de sus sonrisas - me voy a quedar unos días más en Japón, así que podríamos juntarnos a hacer algo.

Mei Ling vio como algo parecido a una sonrisa se instalaba en los labios de la ojiazul y supo que había hecho bien, eso la puso contenta. Tomoyo sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su cartera y se la entregó a la de ojos marrones. Esta la recibió feliz.

- En ese número podrás ubicarme más fácilmente.

- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos - dijo Mei Ling al bajar del lavamanos.

- Si, nos vemos - dijo por último Tomoyo, y para sorpresa de las dos depositó un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla de la china.

Aquel beso paralizó a Mei Ling, y por unos segundos las dos se observaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Y con una afectuosa reverencia y una sonrisa la japonesa se marchó del lugar. La chica que quedo atrás aún no salía de su asombro, mas cuando lo hizo no pudo más que reír. Tenía tantas preguntas. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? O mejor aún, ¿qué era lo que podía significar? Aún tenía la sensación de esos labios sobre su piel. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla donde la habían besado y la acarició con sus dedos, se volvió a sentar en la orilla del lavamanos y terminó de beberse la copa de champagne que tenía a su lado.

Tenía la impresión que ese encuentro sería el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

--

Pasaron un par de días desde el matrimonio del Sr. y la Sra. Li, y Tomoyo ojeaba con desgano la última edición de una revista de modas japonesa, se fijaba en las tendencias que estaban mostrando las pasarelas esa temporada, en lo _out _y lo _in_, en lo _chic_ y en los nuevos talentos del diseño. No mostraba mayor entusiasmo, incluso al ver algunos de sus diseños apareciendo en esa sección. Ya no sentía la misma alegría al observarlos, por el contrario, sentía nauseas del solo pensar en lo que simbolizaban y en la persona para la cual habían sido creados. Talvez lo que en ese momento de verdad necesita era un cambio...

Y aquel cambio llego de la mano de una llamada telefónica.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó al tener el auricular en su oreja.

- Una tal Mei Ling, señorita. Dice que es amiga suya, ¿tomó su recado? - le informó una de sus guardaespaldas.

- No, pásala a mi teléfono, es una vieja conocida.

- Como guste, señorita.

Luego de unos segundos escuchó el característico timbre de voz de Mei Ling al otro lado del teléfono, ese que siempre le impregnaba energía a todo lo que decía. No se dio cuenta inmediatamente, pero en cuanto la escuchó su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Hablaron un buen rato, aunque para ellas dos el tiempo no corría. La ojiazul se olvidó de la revista, de sus diseños y todo lo demás en lo que estaba enfrascada hace unos minutos. Nada de eso importaba ya. Cuando colgó se sintió increíblemente ligera y algo mareada. Se levantó de su silla tras ese aburrido escritorio atiborrado de papeles y se acercó a la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas. Observó los jardines de su mansión, el cielo azul que los acompañaba y el sol que parecía brillar más intensamente que nunca; apoyó su frente en el cristal y meneó levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras trataba de entender que era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No podía creerlo, esos últimos años se había dedicado enteramente a su trabajo como la nueva administradora del imperio comercial Daidouji, había cortado casi todos los lazos con la mayoría de sus amigos, su vida social era casi nula y en los únicos eventos en los que se la veía presente era en juntas de negocios, reuniones entre los empresarios más importantes para festejar grandes tratados acordados entre ellos, fiestas de diseñadores renombrados para celebrar el éxito de una nueva colección o en galas después de asistir a un desfile. Y ahora, por el simple hecho de que quería hacerlo, solo porque ella lo deseaba, sin verse obligada por ninguna persona o por las responsabilidades, había aceptado salir con Mei Ling.

Por primera vez en años... había quedado de juntarse con alguien.

--

Y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado.

Se suponía que habían quedado de juntarse en ese lugar hace más de quince minutos, y la chica de ojos marrones seguía sin aparecer. Comenzaba a pensar que lo había olvidado, pero no podía ser, si había sido ella quien la había invitado. Suspiró y se abrochó otro botón más de su abrigo, se arregló la bufanda y ocultó sus manos estirando las mangas del chaleco que llevaba debajo, empezaba a hacer frió aunque el cielo seguía despejado como en la mañana y el sol brillaba como lo había hecho toda la semana, pero no calentaba y estar parada bajo la sombra de uno de los edificios de la ciudad no ayudaba. Sabía que solo hacía falta una llamada para que su chofer viniera a buscarla y se la llevara de vuelta al calido ambiente de su mansión... de su solitaria mansión. Sabía tambien que no moriría por esperar a esa chica un par de minutos más. E hizo bien, pues no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando vio a lo lejos como una cabellera negra ondeada por el viento se acercaba a gran velocidad por la calle principal. En segundos Mei Ling ya se encontraba junto a ella, montada en una bicicleta y haciéndole gestos de disculpa.

- Perdona, se que llegue tarde, de verdad lo siento.

- No importa, tampoco es que haya esperado mucho, pero, ¿qué te sucedió?

- Me perdí - la chica de ojos marrones estaba claramente avergonzada.

- ¿Te... perdiste?

- Hace años que no venía, y no pensé que las cosas por acá habían cambiado tanto.

- Ya veo, entonces, ¿a dónde piensas llevarme?

- Ya veras, siéntate detrás y partiremos en seguida - le indicó Mei Ling señalando un asiento que había instalado por arriba de la rueda trasera de la bicicleta, Tomoyo se quedó estática mirándolo - ¿qué sucede?

- N-Nada.

Se subió con la clara idea de que no sobreviviría a ese viaje, apoyó sus pies en unos de los fierros de la bicicleta y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Mei Ling; cuando la china sintió como los brazos de su amiga la rodeaban con tanta convicción un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, apretó con mas fuerza el manubrio de la bicicleta y lentamente hizo a los pedales girar. Poco a poco la bicicleta fue avanzando calle abajo hacia los suburbios.

A medida que avanzaban el viento jugaba suavemente con sus cabellos y acariciaba sus rostros, no oían ya los autos ni los ruidos de la ciudad, solo escuchaban el constante sonido de las ruedas de la bicicleta sobre el asfalto, la brisa que se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles y de vez en cuando un ladrido de algún perro que se le hacía interesante verlas pasar. Ellas no hablaban, les agradaba sentirse, les agradaba ese silencio entre las dos. Les daba paz.

Cada diez metros Mei Ling miraba disimuladamente por sobre uno de sus hombros y posaba sus ojos sobre el rostro de Tomoyo, la japonesa seguía fuertemente aferrada a ella hasta el punto de que algunas veces no la dejaba respirar bien. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y parecía que en ningún momento pensaba abrirlos para disfrutar del paseo, eso decepcionó un poco a Mei Ling, ella quería ver a la ojiazul sonreír, quería ver que sus ojos brillaran y deseaba fervientemente escuchar su risa. Quería verla feliz, feliz a su lado. Dobló en una esquina y se encaminó al parque.

Al subir a la acera dieron un pequeño salto y de nuevo los brazos de la ojiazul la comenzaron a asfixiar. Pero era una sensación agradable, después de todo. Llegaron al parque y se internaron en él.

- Tomoyo - la llamó Mei Ling con dulzura.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, Mei Ling? - Tomoyo sonaba de verdad asustada.

- Ya llegamos - respondió la chica de ojos marrones disminuyendo la velocidad.

- ¿Entonces por qué no nos hemos detenido?

- Solo abre los ojos.

- No...

- Vamos, no te pasara nada.

- Pero...

- Yo estoy aquí, no permitiré que nos pase nada, confía en mí.

- Esta bien...

Era como nadar en un mar rojizo, con pequeños reflejos amarillos y cafés.

Podía oír el crujir de las hojas bajo las ruedas de la bicicleta y como esta las elevaba por encima de sus cabezas para que la brisa se las llevara y jugara con ellas. El cielo azul creaba un perfecto contraste. El otoño había llegado antes de lo normal y era un espectáculo precioso como los árboles cambiaban los matices de su follaje. Una y otra vez Mei Ling paseaba alrededor de la fuente central del parque, donde los rayos del sol creaban hermosos reflejos sobre la superficie del agua. Tomoyo sonreía entusiasmada y se había olvidado por completo del temor que hace unos minutos sentía, jugaba con sus pies y trataba de atrapar alguna hoja en el aire. Mei Ling tambien sonreía; a pesar del frío, las dos tenían la sensación de que seria un día perfecto.

- ¡Tomoyo!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Mira, sin manos! - gritó la china soltando el manubrio.

Mei Ling rió al ver como su amiga se aferraba aterrada a su cuerpo y en reproche le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¡¡Por lo que mas quieras, no vuelvas a hacer eso!!

- Lo siento - dijo volviendo a colocarla las manos sobre el manubrio.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente para las dos chicas. Mei Ling llevó a Tomoyo a dar una vuelta por el parque, esta ya no tenía miedo de montar la bicicleta si estaba junto a la chica de ojos marrones. Recorrieron caminos y caminos bajo los árboles de hojas color atardecer, pronto el mismo atardecer dio paso a tibios colores en el cielo, dándoles a entender que ya era la hora de volver. Se encaminaron hacia la ciudad tranquilamente, esta vez las dos disfrutando del paisaje que se desplegaba a su alrededor. Tomoyo se aferraba, esta vez de forma más calmada, al cuerpo de Mei Ling y descansaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de esta.

- ¿No estas cansada? - preguntó, ya que todo el día había sido la china quien pedaleaba.

- Para nada, no te preocupes - contestó alegre Mei Ling comenzando a pedalear más rápido para demostrar que no mentía.

Avanzaron otras seis cuadras antes de que alguna de las dos volviera a hablar.

- Hoy leí tu nombre en una revista de moda - comentó Mei Ling, tratando de iniciar alguna conversación -, eso si... no pude comprarla, no tenía el suficiente dinero conmigo, ¿de qué trataba?

- Algunos de mis diseños aparecieron este mes - fue la respuesta de la ojiazul, obviamente no le gustaba hablar mucho del tema.

- Ya veo, así que tambien te dedicas al diseño, no me sorprende.

- Es solo un hobbie - poco a poco su voz se iba apagando.

- Entonces de camino a casa comprare una, deben ser muy buenos como para que salgan en una revista tan importante - claramente, la chica de ojos marrones no se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor de su amiga.

- No... - la voz de Tomoyo ya no era mas que un susurro.

- ¿Eh...?

- Por favor, no la compres, no quiero que los veas.

Por primera vez en el viaje de vuelta Mei Ling se giró un poco para observar a su compañera, esta esquivaba su mirada fingiendo estar muy interesada en sus pies.

- ¿Por qué no...? - la china no comprendía aquel cambio de humor, y en su mente se reprendía por haber sacado un tema talvez incómodo -, si te preocupa que no me gusten...

- No es eso...

- ¿Entonces?

- Simplemente, no quiero que los veas... ya no me gustan esos diseños - con esas palabras Tomoyo ocultó su rostro entre los cabellos de Mei Ling y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

La china ya no quiso insistir y prefirió callar tambien. Con esas palabras terminó por entender lo que había ocurrido, no era su culpa del todo, pero pensó que era una tonta por haber sacado el tema. ¿Cómo podía animarla o al menos demostrarle que estaba allí, a su lado... solo para ella? No quería que Tomoyo volviera a sentirse triste, quería que fuera la Tomoyo que conocía de pequeña.

Posó una de sus manos en las de Tomoyo, que estaban cruzadas sobre su estomago, y la mantuvo ahí todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión de esta. En ese momento, era la única manera que se le había ocurrido para, al menos, tratar de darle entender que ella estaba ahí si la necesitaba y que... lo sentía, lo menos que había querido con ese comentario es que se hubiera puesto triste.

Cuando llegaron frente a la mansión de la familia Daidouji ya era prácticamente de noche.

A penas Mei Ling se detuvo frente al gran reja de acero Tomoyo se desmontó de la bicicleta y se dirigió al portón donde una de sus guardaespaldas la esperaba para acompañarla hacia la mansión.

Mei Ling entendió que no habría palabras de despedida y que talvez volvería más pronto de lo que pensaba a Hong Kong. Miró por última vez a Tomoyo, solo con la esperanza de una última sonrisa, una última mirada, pero esta seguía dándole la espalda. Entonces con una pequeña reverencia dirigida a la guardaespaldas, dio media vuelta y lentamente comenzó el recorrido hacia su departamento.

- ¡¡Mei Ling!!

La aludida se detuvo abruptamente apenas escuchó esa voz llamándola, se giró y se quedó observando expectante a esa chica que se acercaba corriendo. Cuando llegó a su lado seguía esquivando su mirada, a pesar de que Mei Ling la observaba fijamente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la ojiazul por fin hablara.

- Perdona, yo no debí... - Tomoyo no hallaba las palabras.

- No, soy yo la que debería disculparme, debí suponer que te molestaría.

- Toma - dijo la ojiazul sacándose su bufanda y entregándosela a Mei Ling -, la necesitaras si no quieres pescar un resfriado, tienes que estar bien para la próxima vez que nos veamos.

- Gracias... - la china no sabía que más decir.

Ya no había nada más que decir, las dos chicas se miraron un momento y luego la ojiazul se alejó corriendo hacia la entrada de su mansión donde su guardaespaldas aún la aguardaba. Desde la entrada, y antes de desaparecer, se despidió de Mei Ling agitando delicadamente su blanca mano. Le sonrió y luego acompañó a su guardaespaldas murallas adentro, donde la chica de ojos marrones ya no pudo verla. Pero eso no le importó, porque sentía que Tomoyo seguía junto a ella.

Volvió a posicionar la bicicleta correctamente en el camino y dio algunas vueltas a la bufanda al rededor de su cuello, con sus manos llevó la bufanda hasta su nariz y con un poco de timidez olió la tela. Inmediatamente el mundo se deshizo a sus pies y en la nada solo quedaron ella y aquel aroma.

Una extraña y dulce mezcla de magnolias y flor de cerezo.

Suspiró encantada, un tierno sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Con una gran sonrisa dio otra vuelta más a la bufanda al rededor de su cuello para asegurarse de que no se le cayera, se acomodó en el asiento de la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear lentamente, disfrutando de la vuelta al hogar. Feliz porque Tomoyo había dicho que quería verla de nuevo.

Si, había sido un día perfecto.

--

Pasaron los días y las dos chicas comenzaron a juntarse a menudo; primero cada dos días, luego día por medio y no pasó mucho para que empezaran a verse todos los días y a cualquier hora. Mei Ling llevaba a Tomoyo a dar paseos en bicicleta por la ciudad, también iban al cine, a museos, a visitar exposiciones independientes, o a disfrutar de una tranquila caminata por las calles de la ciudad para luego sentarse a tomar un café y conversar.

Y aunque no se dieran cuenta, siempre iban de la mano o tomadas del brazo. Los acercamientos eran cada vez más frecuentes, las sonrisas más cómplices y las miradas más confidentes.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, el otoño dio paso al invierno.

- ¡¿Señorita, esta bien?!

Sus guardaespaldas irrumpieron en su habitación, armadas y preparadas para disparar, pero solo bastaron segundos para que se dieran cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del grito que escucharon. Su ama se encontraba notablemente alterada y pálida, revisaron su temperatura comparándola con la suya propia y suspiraron aliviadas al notar que no era fiebre lo que tenía.

La señorita Daidouji solo había tenido una pesadilla.

- Ya estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño, pueden retirarse - y con esa orden Tomoyo volvió a encontrarse sola en su habitación.

Se mantuvo despierta, mirando los rayos de luna entrar por la ventana y proyectar las sombras de los árboles sobre la alfombra. Estaba confundida por lo que acababa de suceder; y no se refería a que sus guardaespaldas entraran de un portazo a su habitación apuntando a todas partes con sus armas, sino a lo que había soñado. Ese sueño, ese mal sueño, no lo entendía.

Miles de veces antes había tenido el mismo tipo de sueños; sueños que la hacían despertarse nerviosa, sonrojada y molesta consigo misma; sueños en los que una linda chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos castaños le sonreía con dulzura, le acariciaba suavemente, y en sus ojos se reflejaba un sentimiento que iba mucho mas allá de la amistad. Sakura siempre había sido la protagonista de aquellos sueños, claro, menos esa noche.

Ella siempre había entendido porque Sakura se le aparecía así en sus sueños, esa era la única forma en que podía desahogar esos sentimientos tan intensos que le venía provocando desde que se conocieran; lo que no entendía ahora era el por qué, en vez de Sakura, esa noche había soñado con Mei Ling.

Las mismas situaciones oníricas de siempre, pero con la chica de ojos marrones de protagonista.

Y entonces sintió miedo de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

No quería volver a sufrir.

Esa noche no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

--

Cuando se decidió a levantarse ya era pasado el medio día.

Al asomarse a la ventana se dio cuenta de que había amanecido nublado y negras nubes se acercaban desde el sur; dedujo que comenzaría a llover en un par de horas y que seguiría así hasta ya entrada la noche. Mas no le importó, por el contrario, agradeció la lluvia y la tormenta que se avecinaban, no quería encontrarse con Mei Ling después de lo de anoche.

Con tedio comenzó a vestirse y minutos después bajó a desayunar.

En el comedor la esperaban ya con el desayuno servido: huevos, tostadas, una variedad interminable de cosas que untarle al pan, un vaso de leche, un vaso de zumo de naranja y unas cuantas frutas. No tenía ganas de comer ninguna de esas cosas.

Pero, aunque el apetito la había abandonado, Tomoyo le dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas y se propuso intentar comer algo. Después de todo, sus sirvientas se habían esforzado mucho al prepararlo.

Pero una llamada le hizo olvidar esa idea por completo.

- Es la señorita Mei Ling - le informó una de las guardaespaldas desde la puerta del comedor.

- Dile que no me siento bien, que me perdone, pero no puedo hablar ahora - la ojiazul había dudado antes de pronunciar esas palabras.

- Como ordene, señorita - la guardaespaldas estaba por retirarse cuando fue detenida por un gesto de su ama - ¿desea algo más, señorita?

- Si, tambien dile que tendré que cancelar nuestro compromiso de hoy.

- A sus ordenes, señorita.

Segundos después, y solo habiendo dado un mordisco a su tostada, se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en su estudio para intentar concentrarse en los muchos papeles que tenía que firmar y de los cuales se había despreocupado durante esos días de salidas interminables y paseos de ensueño. Y aunque estaba ahí, con montañas de papeleo frente a ella, no podía dejar de sentirse la persona más horrible del planeta.

Debió al menos haber hablado con Mei Ling, debió decirle en persona que no se sentía bien como para salir ese día.

Aunque sabía tambien que de hacerlo... se habría quedado muda y habría colgado sin pensarlo.

¿Cómo hablar con ella después de aquel sueño?

Y llamada tras llamada transcurrió la mañana. Era obvio que Mei Ling no estaba conforme con la excusa que le había dado.

Entonces golpearon a su puerta. Era una de sus guardaespaldas nuevamente.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Es la señorita Mei Ling.

- Dije que no me encontraba bien - y esa vez era cierto, comenzaba a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- Señorita...

- ¡No puedo hablar con ella ahora! - gritó, tirando una pila de papeles al suelo de un manotazo.

- Pero es que... la señorita Mei Ling se encuentra en el portón...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Corrió hacia la ventana de su estudio que daba al jardín delantero, y, efectivamente, frente al portón se encontraba Mei Ling. Como no reconocer ese cabello...

También notó que la china tenía frío.

Llevaba puesto un abrigo largo, botas para el agua y bajo su brazo tenía un paraguas. Estaba usando un gorro, una bufanda - _su _bufanda, la que le había obsequiado -, guantes y parecía que ninguna parte de su cuerpo, a excepción de los ojos, estaba a la vista. Su cabello se mecía constantemente, y cada cierto tiempo un viento fuerte soplaba y lo elevaba. Comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos para mantener el calor.

Entonces Mei Ling elevó su mirada a la ventana donde Tomoyo se encontraba, y sus ojos se encontraron, sin darle tiempo a la ojiazul para ocultarse. Fue un momento incómodo para las dos, ninguna sonreía ni se atrevía a parpadear o a mirar hacia otro lado. Tomoyo estaba paralizada por aquella mirada al igual que la primera vez que se habían mirado fijamente. La china estaba intentando descifrarla y eso la atemorizaba, y al igual que aquella vez, ella no quería que la chica de ojos marrones supiera sus secretos... menos ese que tanto la estaba atormentando.

Mei Ling no podía enterarse de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y la tormenta se desató.

Una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer golpeando los cristales con ímpetu, un incesante ruido de repiqueteos llenó su estudio y la mansión. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó, una angustia indescriptible se apoderó de ella, y su corazón se rompió cuando la chica de su sueño bajó la mirada, abrió su paraguas y se marchó corriendo.

Pegó su cara al gélido vidrio de la ventana intentando seguir a Mei Ling con la mirada, lo consiguió a medias hasta que la china desapareció tras una esquina.

Se sintió morir.

El dolor de cabeza y el dolor en su corazón aumentaron.

Lo menos que había querido con eso era lastimarla...

Se sintió mareada y de repente no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Su cuerpo no le obedeció más y se precipitó al suelo.

- ¿Señorita...? ¡¿Señorita, qué le ocurre?!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó.

--

Despertó horas después, aunque para ella había sido como estar dos días dormida. El techo que estaba sobre si era el de su estudio, dedujo que estaba recostada sobre el sofá de ese cuarto. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio que su guardaespaldas más confiable se encontraba junto a ella; sonreía.

- ¿Qué... qué paso?

- Se desmayó, señorita.

- Me desmayé... - repitió mirando nuevamente el techo, entonces, poco a poco, vagas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, imágenes de una chica parada en la lluvia... - Mei Ling... ¿qué pasó con ella?

- Se fue apenas empezó a llover, señorita.

- Se fue...

Tomoyo se incorporó y sintió un pequeño mareo de lo rápido que lo hizo. Miro a través de las ventanas que daban al jardín delantero y se percató de que había estado dormida por varias horas, ya era de noche y como supuso en la mañana: la lluvia no se había detenido. Su guardaespaldas se quedó unos minutos más acompañándola y se marchó al ver que se encontraba bien.

Se equivocaba, no se encontraba para nada bien.

Era una cobarde.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio, pisó algunos documentos de su empresa, pero no le importaron; tomó asiento frente a ese simple escritorio, prendió la luz de una lámpara cercana y la acercó mucho más de lo normal a la superficie de madera, hasta ponerla a la altura de sus ojos. Entonces sacó papel de uno de los cajones, afiló su lápiz grafito del numero dos y desahogando todo lo que su alma sentía en ese momento, empezó el boceto de un nuevo diseño.

Gruesos trazos llenaron la hoja en blanco, y al equivocarse no se preocupaba por borrar el error, solo seguía dibujando encima sin detenerse.

Al término del boceto le siguió el coloreado.

De debajo de un montón de libros de diseño y moda extrajo una pequeña caja llena de lápices de colores a medio usar. Sacó el rojo y comenzó a pintar pequeños detalles en el pecho, después el burdeo para el color de fondo y por último el blanco para remarcar algunas partes. Observó por primera vez el diseño de manera general y, aunque en el último tiempo se hubiera conformado solo con eso, esta vez quería conseguir la perfección.

Aplicó unas sombras con el lápiz morado.

Y así, lápiz tras lápiz, color tras color, idea tras idea, el boceto tomó forma.

Ya era de madrugada cuando lo vio terminado, pero no acabó ahí. Era hora de empezar a confeccionarlo. Y para eso necesitaba tela.

Salió sin avisarle a nadie, no quería compañía así que prefirió caminar hasta la tienda; bajo su paraguas y a esas horas de la mañana, su única compañía era el sonido de las miles de gotas de lluvia chocando contra la superficie impermeable de su paraguas. Y a medida que los minutos fueron pasando y ella dejaba calles y calles atrás, fue amaneciendo. Ya eran nueve de la mañana cuando consiguió por fin llegar a la tienda.

- ¿Qué desea la Srta. Daidouji?

Fueron otras dos horas de buscar los colores adecuados, la calidad deseada y el tamaño necesitado. Cuando terminó tenía que cargar muchas cosas así que se decidió a llamar a su chofer. En treinta minutos ya estaba al frente de la tienda esperándola. El camino de regreso fue corto y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Al volver pidió a algunas sirvientas que subieran las telas a su estudio, así se hizo y ya era pasado el mediodía cuando se encerró nuevamente en ese cuarto. Allí estaba ella con esas telas, los hilos, la maquina de cocer y aquel boceto que descansaba sobre la mesa. Aún no entendía bien lo que hacía, pero era la única forma que encontraba para liberar toda la angustia que sentía.

Tomó unas tijeras y las abrió un poco para observar el reluciente filo. Segundos después ya estaba haciendo los moldes del traje, aplicando medidas y cortando lo dibujado.

Fueron varios días de intenso trabajo.

Y Tomoyo no se daba cuenta cuando pasaba de ser hoy a ser ayer o cuando el mañana se transformaba en el presente. Ella simplemente se concentraba en su trabajo, y su trabajo era terminar lo antes posible su diseño. Porque, aunque nadie se lo hubiera pedido, era lo que dictaba su corazón.

Mientras cocía y terminaba de dar algunos puntos en una de las mangas intentaba pensar en Sakura. Intentaba concentrarse en esos ojos verdes que antes tanto la atraían, intentaba consumirse en ese amor que se suponía sentía por esa chica.

Pero seguía fracasando.

Por todos los medios posibles quería olvidar los últimos días y volver a la vida que tenía antes de reencontrarse con Mei Ling, antes de que Shaoran le pidiera matrimonio a Sakura, antes de perder lo que más amaba para siempre y de forma definitiva. Al menos antes podía conservar una vaga esperanza de un final medianamente feliz, o al menos aceptable.

Pasaron cinco días desde que comenzara a dibujar el boceto inicial y cinco días y medio desde que no veía a Mei Ling, pero a pesar de todo el proyecto estaba terminado.

Cuando dio la ultima puntada y por fin se alejó del maniquí que sostenía el traje, cayó de rodillas al ver su creación.

- No puede ser...

Frente a ella no estaban los colores pasteles acostumbrados, había una ausencia implacable del rosa y del blanco, nada recordaba a la flor de cerezo que antes era su musa inspiradora. No había vuelitos, ni cintas, ni nada parecido a sus diseños anteriores.

Ahí solo se encontraba un diseño, un diseño de líneas más simples y modernas, menos cursis. Ahí frente a ella solo se encontraba un traje con aire a oriente, que con solo mirarlo ella sabía en quien de verdad pensaba en el momento de imaginar tal cosa.

Esas medidas, ese estilo, era un traje creado exclusivamente para Mei Ling.

Nadie más que ella podría usarlo y verse perfecta con él.

Y todavía observándolo lloró.

Lloró porque no sabía otra manera de sacar afuera todo lo que sentía.

Amaba a Mei Ling. La amaba como nunca antes había amado a alguien. La amaba incluso más que a Sakura y eso la atemorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

- No puede ser... ¡no puede ser! - gritó golpeando el suelo.

Solo recibió el eco de sus propios gritos como respuesta.

--

Eran pocas las personas que a esa hora circulaban por la calle, la mayoría eran transeúntes que tenían una buena razón para salir con el frío que hacía. Uno de los inviernos más gélidos de la década azotaba a Japón, y Mei Ling parecía ser la única persona que no se daba cuenta de aquello.

Se encontraba sola caminando por el parque.

Pero el escenario que la rodeaba en esa ocasión era muy distinto al que recordaba: ya no habían hojas secas y de colores calidos que al patearlas se elevaran al cielo, ahora solo habían hojas de color oliva y verde musgo pegadas al suelo, empapadas por la lluvia; en la fuente central ya no salía agua, la habían vaciado para que no se desbordara cuando lloviera. Miro al cielo, era lo que mas había cambiado... hace una semana que no asomaba el sol.

No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo se había vuelto gris y apagado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y lo que menos entendía la china era porque ella seguía en ese deprimente lugar en vez de largarse de vuelta a Hong Kong.

- No puedo seguir esperándola - dijo, susurrando sus pensamientos.

¿Quién era ella para creer que podía regresar y cambiar las cosas así de repente?

Ella parecía no ser nadie.

Pero también sabía que era culpa suya que todo acabara de esa forma. El plan inicial era simplemente dar apoyo a una amiga de la infancia que sabía que pasaba por un mal momento por culpa de su primo. Era algo así como el karma: haz cosas buenas y buenas cosas te sucederán.

Pero eso era una completa mentira, porque lo único que había obtenido era aún más dolor.

Cogió una piedra que se encontraba en el suelo. La observó largo rato, girándola entre sus dedos, mirándola desde todos los ángulos posibles; mientras caminaba la lanzaba al aire y la volvía a atrapar, cada vez más alto, de forma cada vez más complicada de atrapar. Hasta que la lanzó tan alto que al atraparla un dolor inmenso recorrió la palma de su mano, se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar y apretó fuertemente la piedra en su mano. Inmediatamente comenzo a arderle.

- Maldición... - se quejó.

Abrió su mano y se encontró con un pequeño rastro de sangre sobre la piedra. Era un corte superficial, pero igualmente dolía. Sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque no por el dolor físico. Una rabia enorme se iba apoderando de ella.

Instintivamente volvió a apretar la piedra con su mano lastimada, sin importarle profundizar un poco más el corte o el dolor que eso provocaba.

- Maldición... - volvió a quejarse.

Ella lo único que quería era ayudarla, y así lo hizo, la ayudó. La última vez que la había visto de cerca ella estaba radiante, sonreía con un ángel y su risa era fresca y contagiosa. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser los mismos que siempre había recordado, el mismo brillo que cuando eran niñas. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía de aquella manera?

¿Por qué su corazón... comenzaba a pesarle, a dolerle?

Todo era culpa de ese ángel de ojos azules; el vacío que sentía cada mañana al despertar, el desanimo que la invadía durante el día, esa desesperante opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad, todo... absolutamente todo, era culpa de ella. Porque ya no podía vivir sin su mirada, sin sus adorables sonrisas, sin la calida sensación que la recorría cuando enlazaban sus dedos; el solo contacto con su piel hacia que su corazón se estremeciera y su cuerpo se paralizase por unas eternas milésimas de segundo, en las cuales todo desaparecía a su al rededor y lo único que existía en el mundo eran ellas dos, solamente ellas dos.

La rabia de no entender, de no saber el por qué todo eso había acabado... la hacía sentir impotente. Porque ella no quería que terminara así.

Ella quería amarla. Quería amar a Tomoyo y ser correspondida.

Pero... siempre había un estúpido "pero".

- ¡Tomoyo, baka! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando la piedra lo más lejos que pudo.

Dio media vuelta y avergonzada se tapó con la bufanda hasta la nariz cuando vio que su piedra casi golpeaba a una chica que se acercaba. Eso era lo último que faltaba para hacer esa semana "perfecta".

- Deberías tener cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien - escuchó que la chica le regañaba.

Pero no tenía importancia el regaño, porque ella conocía esa voz.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó, dándose vuelta asombrada, encontrándose cara a cara con al ojiazul - que... que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Tenía ganas de dar un paseo - respondió la aludida regresándole a Mei Ling la piedra que había lanzado -, supongo que tu estas aquí por lo mismo, ¿no?

- Puede ser, pero lo que me sorprende es verte sin ninguna compañía, ¿dónde están tus guardaespaldas? - preguntó la china dando unas vueltas al rededor de Tomoyo, como sospechando que pudieran estar en cubierto.

- Les dije que quería dar unas vueltas sola, así que hoy no están conmigo.

- Ya veo, pues... me alegra ver que te mejoraste - comentó Mei Ling, aunque las dos sabían que lo de ese posible malestar había sido un total engaño -, con este frío no deberías estar dando un paseo, podrías volver a enfermarte.

- Sobre eso, yo... - Tomoyo no sabía como explicarse.

- Debo irme, tengo cosas importantes que hacer - se excusó Mei Ling, sin ganas de escuchar las vagas explicaciones de porque esa chica había ignorado sus llamadas y sus visitas; hizo una leve reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse.

Pero la ojiazul no pensaba dejarla marchar. Y al igual que la vez en que se habían reencontrado en el baño de aquel hotel, solo que ahora los papeles estaban invertidos, Tomoyo agarró fuertemente la mano de Mei Ling entre las suyas.

La china se paró en seco. De nuevo la sensación de estar inmovilizada la invadía.

¿Por qué Tomoyo hacía todo eso después de que no había querido verle a la cara en esos infernales siete días?

Aun así... sus manos seguían siendo tan suaves como siempre.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica de ojos marrones.

- Mei Ling, necesito que me escuches, tenemos que hablar.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar - fue la respuesta de la china, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Tomoyo.

Una brisa gélida comenzó a soplar. Y las dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

- ¡Oh, no, estas lastimada! - exclamó preocupada Tomoyo, descolocando un poco a Mei Ling al sentir como la ojiazul tomaba nuevamente su mano lastimada entre las de ella.

- N-No... no es para tanto... - logró decir la china, ahora claramente sonrojada.

Cogiéndola suavemente por su mano lastimada, Tomoyo guió a Mei Ling hacía una de las bancas del parque, donde la obligó a sentarse a pesar de las replicas de la de ojos marrones. Quien al final término por ceder.

- Ahora, espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo - y la ojiazul se marchó corriendo, perdiéndose entre unos árboles y dejando a Mei Ling claramente confundida.

Empezaba a hacer cada vez mas frío.

Y la china no sabía que hacer o que esperar de este inesperado reencuentro.

¿Qué hacía ella sentada sola en esa banca esperando a la persona con la que supuestamente estaba muy molesta? Era incomprensible, se debería haber marchado apenas ella se fue. Pero, contradiciendo a lo que le dictaba su razón, se quedo sentada ahí, esperando.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tomoyo regresó con dos cafés instantáneos, uno en cada mano, y con una tira de curitas asomándosele en uno de los bolsillos.

- ¿Dónde fuiste? - preguntó Mei Ling curiosa.

- A una pequeña farmacia que esta cerca de la salida del parque - fue la respuesta, que fue acompañada de una dulce sonrisa - ahora, extiende tu mano, por favor.

La de ojos marrones lo hizo sin dudarlo.

Tomoyo se arrodilló, sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y con el limpió la sangre alrededor del corte, luego lo presionó un poco hasta que la herida dejó de sangrar, para después retirarlo y cubrir la parte lastimada con una curita.

Para sorpresa de Mei Ling, la última parte de la curación consistió en un pequeño beso sobre la herida. Ya para entonces, las mejillas le estaban ardiendo hasta casi sofocarla.

- ¿Y... y eso... el beso, por qué...? - el nerviosismo ya comenzaba a notársele.

- ¿Y por qué no? - otra vez esa sonrisa que hacía a Mei Ling derretirse - aunque te pueda sonar trillado; cuando era pequeña esa era la forma en que mi mamá conseguía que dejara de llorar.

- Yo no estaba llorando - el milenario orgullo Li hacia aparición.

- Pero te dolía, ¿no es así?

- Un poco, talvez...

- ¿Y ahora te duele?

- Casi nada - respondió Mei Ling devolviéndole la sonrisa a la ojiazul.

Tomoyo se levantó y se sentó junto a la china, muy cerca. Y en silencio las dos concentraron su atención en el cielo nublado y en los verdes pinos del parque. Al mismo tiempo, ambas pensaron en la especial fecha que se acercaba, pronto las calles estarían llenas de luces, guirnaldas, los Santa Claus abundarían en la ciudad y en cada tienda se dejarían escuchar los mas variados villancicos. De seguro las idols saldrían a dar conciertos para presentar sus nuevos singles navideños y en la TV harían especiales de navidad de los animes de moda.

Pero eso sería en unas semanas más, todavía no.

Cuando el frío se intensificó, Tomoyo, recordando los cafés que aguardaban aun calientes a un lado de la banca, le ofreció uno a Mei Ling, quien lo recibió agradecida.

- ¿Cuál café compraste?

- Para mi capuccino con crema de vainilla - respondió la japonesa tomando un sorbo del suyo.

- ¿Y el mío...?

- Café con crema y cuatro cucharadas de azúcar.

- No puedo creer que aun recuerdes como me gusta el café.

- Cómo podría olvidarlo, Mei Ling - contestó Tomoyo, haciendo sentir halagada a la aludida.

Después de eso, las dos bebieron sus cafés en silencio, sabían que al terminar debían hablar de lo que verdaderamente les importaba a las dos.

Luego de unos minutos, Mei Ling dio el ultimo sorbo a su café y dejó el vaso a un lado.

- ¿Realmente estuviste enferma esa semana?

Las dos lucían realmente serias.

- No - respondió la japonesa, secamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué me hiciste creer que lo estabas? - volvió a preguntar la de ojos marrones, por un momento Tomoyo creyó escuchar un ligero quiebre en la voz de Mei Ling - ¡¿Por que ignoraste mis llamadas y mis visitas?!

Tomoyo bajó la mirada, ya no se sentía del todo valiente como para afrontar la situación. Aun así respondió.

- Por miedo.

- ¿Por miedo me hiciste esperar horas en el teléfono en vano? ¡¿Por miedo, Tomoyo?!

La ojiazul bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Mei Ling pensó que talvez había sido un poco brusca.

- Lo siento - se disculpó la china.

- No, no tienes porque disculparte, tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta.

- Entonces... ¿por qué me tienes miedo, Tomoyo?

- A lo que temo no es a ti... - la japonesa se estaba armando de valor para lo siguiente - a lo que temo es a tu rechazo.

Mei Ling no lo podía creer.

- ¿Por que habría de rechazarte Tomoyo? Eres una de las personas mas maravillosas que conozco - obviamente la de ojos marrones no entendía del todo las palabras de su amiga -, nunca te rechazaría.

- No entiendes... - el corazón de Tomoyo había comenzado a latir tan rápido que le dolía.

- ¿Qué no entiendo?

- Pues... esto - y sin aviso previo la ojiazul unió sus labios a los de Mei Ling.

Fue apenas una caricia, un delicado roce de sus labios, más cuando se separaron, Mei Ling no pudo ocultar la cara de asombro que tenía, y es que no estaba preparada para algo así.

- Tomoyo, yo...

- ¡Lo se, lo se! Me quieres solo como una amiga, lo entiendo, no tienes para que decirlo.

- No, no es eso...

- ¿Entonces, qué?

- Yo también te quiero.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que Tomoyo pudiera analizar bien esa respuesta. Pero cuando lo hizo no tardo ni la mitad de uno en lanzarse a los brazos de Mei Ling y volver a besarla, aunque esta vez mas profundamente. A medida que el beso avanzaba, el sonrojo de las dos aumentaba, al igual que los latidos de sus corazones y el ritmo de sus respiraciones. El universo que las rodeaba pasó a ser algo minúsculo comparado con el estallido de sensaciones que ambas sentían en esos momentos.

Entonces, algo frío cayó sobre la mejilla de Mei Ling.

Tuvieron que separarse un par de centímetros para tomar aire.

Ambas respiraban con algo de dificultad, pero sonreían y sus ojos volvían a brillar.

Otra vez algo sumamente frío cayó sobre la mejilla de Mei Ling, un pedacito blanco de algo, cuando Tomoyo intento cogerlo se deshizo y se volvió agua entre sus dedos. Una sonrisa apareció en el sonrojado rostro de la ojiazul.

- ¡Nieve! - gritó entusiasmada.

- ¿Qué? - Mei Ling aun lucía algo confusa.

- ¡Nieve, Mei Ling, la primera nevada del año! - volvió a gritar levantando las manos al cielo, intentando coger alguno de los copos que poco a poco habían comenzado a llenar el paisaje.

Tomoyo se levantó, corrió un par de metros y luego se puso a dar vueltas mientras pequeños copos de blanca nieve empezaban a caer a su alrededor. Mei Ling sonreía a la vez que trataba de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido esa última hora. Tomoyo la correspondía y ella era la causa de la dulce sonrisa en sus labios, que mas podía pedir la china.

- ¡A que no me alcanzas! - la desafió la ojiazul comenzando a alejarse corriendo hacia el otro lado de la fuente central del parque.

- ¡No estés tan segura de eso! - le respondió levantándose a toda velocidad y comenzando a seguirla.

Las dos sabían que Tomoyo no tenía oportunidad de escapar por mucho tiempo, Mei Ling obviamente la superaba en velocidad, debido al duro entrenamiento que había recibido en su niñez. Pero a ninguna de las dos chicas le preocupaba o le importaba algo como aquello, se divertían jugando a atraparse en medio de la nieve, reían como lo hacían en sus salidas siete días atrás. Parecía que todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

- ¡Woo! Cuidado, cuidado - le advirtió Mei Ling a la ojiazul cuando esta subió al borde de la fuente y pareció desequilibrarse - puedes caerte y lastimarte - finalizó a la vez que cogía a Tomoyo de la cintura, la ayudaba a bajar y después depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

La japonesa sonrió y abrazo a Mei Ling como había deseado hacerlo cada segundo después de ese día de tormenta.

Se mantuvieron abrazadas hasta que la nieve cubrió por completo el húmedo suelo del parque.

- ¿De verdad me quieres, Tomoyo? - pregunto la de ojos marrones, separándose unos centímetros del cuerpo de su amada para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Te amo, Mei Ling - fue la respuesta, esta vez la ojiazul no esquivaba la mirada de la china.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez lentamente, largamente, dándose el tiempo de probar esos labios tan anhelados, de conocer esa boca que les sabía a néctar de los dioses. Mei Ling se abrazo aun mas fuerte que antes a Tomoyo, mientras esta acariciaba su rostro y enredaba sus finos dedos en los negros cabellos de su amada. Podían sentir la respiración de la otra dándoles cosquillas en la nariz e incluso escuchar los rápidos latidos de sus corazones.

Terminaron de besarse cuando un ráfaga de viento frío les golpeo de pronto. Tomoyo tembló. Las dos rieron.

- Creo que mejor nos largamos de aquí - dijo Mei Ling hurgando en sus bolsillos.

- Pero nos tomaría una eternidad encontrar un taxi por aquí - se lamentó Tomoyo, triste por la posibilidad de dejar hasta ahí el mágico momento.

- No te preocupes, mi apartamento no esta tan lejos, entonces... qué me dices, ¿nos damos un vuelta por allá? - le propuso la china con su mejor carita de cachorro suplicante, aunque no era necesario, de cualquier forma Tomoyo hubiera aceptado.

La ojiazul tomó con una mano las llaves del apartamento y con la otra la mano de Mei Ling, y le sonrió feliz; la chica de ojos marrones se sonrojó y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de su amor. Luego, y aun tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron rápidamente al edificio donde se hospedaba Mei Ling.

Y poco a poco la nieve fue cubriendo cada rincón de la ciudad con su pureza, hasta borrar todo rastro de la tormenta anterior.

--

Cayeron sobre la cama, con suavidad, una encima de la otra. La ropa ya había quedado olvidada en el piso de la habitación, dispersa, en desorden, formando un camino desde la puerta hasta el borde de la cama. Se besaban con una pasión que nunca antes habían sentido, nueva, embriagante. El frío que comenzaba a hacer en el exterior no les molestaba, con el calor de ellas dos bastaba para no notarlo. Se acariciaban anhelantes de nuevas sensaciones, los huesos de sus caderas encajaban perfectamente permitiéndoles moverse rítmicamente. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron. Una inspiraba, la otra espiraba; la primera espiraba y la segunda inspiraba. Y de paso algunos gemidos, suspiros, y grititos ahogados se colaban en lo acompasado de sus alientos.

Mientras besaba y mordía la oreja de la ojiazul, Mei Ling acaricio la clavícula del pálido cuerpo de su amada, por la línea que se dirigía a sus pechos, para acariciarlos y luego encaminarse con caricias tortuosamente placenteras hasta la parte mas íntima de Tomoyo. Sus dedos se detuvieron a centímetros de entrar, la chica necesitaba hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Quieres... ser mi novia, Tomoyo?

Por toda respuesta la ojiazul rodeó con sus brazos los cuellos de la pelinegra y la atrajo hacia si para darle un húmedo y apasionado beso.

Esa era todo lo que necesitaba Mei Ling para continuar.

Fueron horas mágicas y maravillosas para las dos, tocaron el cielo juntas y luego se desplomaron exhaustas sobre las sabanas. Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando acabaron. Mei Ling se durmió inmediatamente, pero Tomoyo horas después seguía observando el techo de la habitación y la solitaria ampolleta que colgaba de éste. No sonreía.

Se incorporó y comenzó a buscar su ropa, la cual había quedado repartida por la habitación, luego de encontrarla se vistió y cogiendo un lápiz de la cómoda y un tarjetita de presentación de las que siempre llevaba consigo, Tomoyo le escribió un pequeño mensaje a Mei Ling. Luego se marchó, dejando el papelito y el lápiz sobre el mueble junto a la puerta principal.

Mei Ling se estremeció en sueños, repentinamente había sentido un frío terrible a su lado.

--

A la mañana siguiente la china se levantó sintiéndose de maravilla, saludó al radiante sol que entraba por la ventana con una sonrisa y un bostezo nada disimulado, se giró para despertar a su amada e inmediatamente la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Tomoyo no se encontraba junto a ella. Miró a su alrededor y tampoco su ropa se encontraba allí. Se levantó rauda y mientras se ponía a medias una bata iba habitación por habitación llamando a Tomoyo. Su desconcierto aumentaba a medida que las esperanzas de que aún se encontrara allí desaparecían. Cuando pasó rápidamente por frente la puerta de entrada, tuvo que devolverse unos pasos al notar una cosa que no estaba allí la noche anterior. Se dirigió al mueble donde guardaba alguno de sus libros y cogió la pequeñita tarjeta de presentación que había encima. Reconoció inmediatamente de quien era, ella aun conservaba la que le había entregado la vez que se reencontraron.

Con lágrimas asomándosele en sus ojos, y con la clara sensación de que nada de esto era real, además de la molestia que le producía no entender nada de lo que sucedía, Mei Ling arrugó la tarjeta y la lanzó al suelo. Segundos después ya estaba llamando a la mansión Daidouji.

- Residencia Daidouji, ¿quién es y en qué lo puedo ayudar?

- Eriko-san, soy Mei Ling, ¿se encontrará Tomoyo?

- Ah, señorita Mei Ling, lo lamento, pero la señorita no se encuentra.

- Eh, ¿y... dónde esta? - esta vez si que la de ojos marrones no pude ocultar el temor que asomó con su tono de voz.

- Se acaba de marchar, vino a buscar sus maletas y se marchó, lo extraño es que nos prohibió que la siguiéramos y no dejó a ninguna de mis compañeras acompañarla.

- ¿Ma-maletas? - a Mei Ling le temblaba el labio inferior. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto - No entiendo... donde...

- Hace días ya que la señorita planeaba un viaje al extranjero.

- ¿Qué...? No puede ser... no...

- ¿Se siente bien señorita Mei Ling?

- Eh, claro... ¿Eriko-san, Tomoyo tiene algún celular dónde pueda ubicarla?

- Por supuesto, ¿quiere su número?

- Me sería de gran ayuda, Eriko-san.

A continuación la guardaespaldas le dictó el número a Mei Ling y esta, dándole un rápido gracias, cortó y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, luego tomó su bicicleta y se encaminó hacia la ciudad lo más velozmente que pudo. A la vez, intentaba ubicar a Tomoyo para preguntarle que rayos ocurrió y por qué había desaparecido así después de lo que había pasado anoche, y más encima por qué pensaba irse al extranjero luego de que las dos entendieran el amor que sentían la una por la otra.

Cuando ya estaba próxima al centro de la ciudad por fin Tomoyo contestó.

- ¡¿Dónde rayos estas, Tomoyo?!

No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero tampoco un corte. Volvió a intentar, esta vez tratando de sonar un poco menos alterada de lo que estaba.

- Tomoyo, ¿dónde estas?, ¿por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

- No puedo decirte donde estoy.

- ¡Tomoyo!

- Es lo mejor Mei Ling, créeme.

- ¿Por qué te marchas?

- Porque tengo miedo de que esto que nos pasa no sea lo mejor.

- ¡¿Por qué dudas de que no sea así?! Amarnos es lo único que importa, lo único necesario.

- Mei Ling...

- ¡No puedes huir de esa manera! Dime donde estas.

- No...

_"Estación de trenes express Tomoeda, pronto partirá el tren de las 9 AM hacia el aeropuerto de Tokio" _- escucharon las dos como una chica informaba a través de un altoparlante.

- No dejare que te vayas de esta forma, Tomoyo, te amo y no te perderé tan fácilmente.

Y Mei Ling cortó, para luego dirigirse lo más rápidamente posible hacia la estación donde se encontraba su amada.

Al mismo tiempo, Tomoyo se encontraba abordando el tren que la llevaría hacia Tokio, subió las dos maletas y el bolso de viaje con su equipaje y se quedó parada frente a la puerta que estaba a un par de minutos de cerrarse. No había esperanzas de que Mei Ling llegara, e incluso si lo hacía ella no tenía intenciones de descender del tren. Porque sabía que eso era lo mejor... para las dos. Se engañaba pensando que su relación no hubiera funcionado, que después de un tiempo las dos reconocerían que solo estaban juntas para olvidar sus respectivos amores no correspondidos, que su amor era solo un sentimiento superficial para escapar del dolor que las dos sentían. Se engañaba porque tenía miedo al futuro, tenía miedo que de verdad Mei Ling solo la quisiera para eso, para olvidar, así que daba las cosas por hechas y se marchaba. A hacer una nueva vida en los Estados Unidos, donde podría empezar como diseñadora de modas y seguir sus estudios. Olvidándose de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses.

- _"Se les ruega a los pasajeros del tren express de las 9 AM con destino al aeropuerto de Tokio abordar lo antes posible, las puertas se cerraran en cinco minutos" _- volvió a informar una chica por el altoparlante.

- Ya esta... - se dijo suspirando con cansancio, con pesar. Pero se equivocaba, aún no estaba nada dicho...

- ¡TOMOYO!

La escucho a lo lejos pero inmediatamente reconoció la voz que gritaba su nombre, llamándola desesperadamente. Levantó la vista y la vio, corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, esquivando a guardias que le pedían que se detuviera, pasando a llevar sin ninguna consideración a hombre, mujer o niño que se le cruzara por enfrente. Saltando maletas, bolsos y por último el fierro de la maquina que te impedía pasar sin previa verificación del boleto de tren. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se paró frente a ella, colorada por el esfuerzo, con el cabello despeinado y con una mirada tan penetrante como la primera vez o incluso más.

- Baja de ese tren ahora mismo - era más una orden que una petición cortes.

- No, porque las dos sabemos que esto es lo mejor, no hubiera funcionado.

- ¡¿De qué rayos me hablas?! ¿Cómo sabes que no habría funcionado? Nadie conoce el futuro Tomoyo.

- Esto... esto que sentimos. Es solo una forma de escapar de nuestro dolor, Mei Ling... nosotras de verdad no nos...

- ¡No te atrevas a decir una mentira así!

- Mei Ling...

- Tomoyo, yo te amo, y no quiero perderte por una estupidez como esta.

- Pero...

- Nadie conoce el futuro, amor, nosotras somos quienes creamos nuestro futuro, y puedo prometértelo, será un buen futuro. Así que... no te alejes de mí, por favor.

_- "En treinta segundos empezara el cierre de puertas, se les ruega permanecer dentro del tren"_

Ninguna de las dos se movía, y unos pitidos habían comenzado a sonar para anunciar que pronto las puertas se cerrarían. Pasaban los segundos y parecía que Tomoyo no haría nada, no reaccionaba. Mei Ling cada vez se desesperaba más, con cada pitido el tiempo se iba agotando más y más. Ya solo quedaban unos pocos segundos, los mecanismos de la puerta habían comenzado a accionarse.

- ¡Tomoyo!

Justo entonces y en un rápido movimiento la japonesa tomó la mano de Mei Ling y tiró de esta antes de que las puertas del tren se cerraran tras de si. La china trastabilló un poco y casi bota de Tomoyo de paso. Ahora el tren se ponía en marcha y las dos se encontraban dentro de él, Mei Ling que todavía estaba algo nerviosa de lo cerca que estuvo de ser aplastada por las puertas del vagón sonreía feliz.

Las dos se instalaron en unos asientos próximos a la puerta y sin decir una palabra observaron el paisaje de la ciudad pasar frente a sus ojos. El sol brillaba, la tormenta de la semana pasada había dado paso a una brillante mañana con una blanca ciudad cubierta de nieve, y ahí estaba ellas dos, en silencio, tomadas de la mano y sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida completas.

- Sabes que luego tendré que volver por mis cosas - comentó Mei Ling.

- Lo sé- fue la respuesta de Tomoyo mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la china.

- También sabes que en la próxima estación me harán descender porque no tengo pasaje.

- Lo sé, yo bajaré contigo.

- Sabes que perderás el vuelo.

- Si, pero no importa, de todos modos no pensaba viajar sin ti, ahora no.

- Gracias - respondió Mei Ling depositando un tierno beso por entre los negros cabellos de Tomoyo.

- Yo debería agradecerte, después de irme así deberías estar muy molesta conmigo.

- Y lo estoy.

- ¿Eh...? Pero...

- Solo hay una forma en que puedes recompensarme y obtener mi perdón.

- ¿Y... cual es esa forma?

- Aceptando ser mi novia.

- Pues acepto encantada.

Y las dos se besaron, sin importarles a quien pudieran ofender o molestar, porque eso no tenía nada de malo. Algo tan maravilloso no podía estar mal.

En la próxima estación dos guardias con cara de malas pulgas esperaban a la chica de ojos marrones para reprenderla, pero nada de eso importaba. Ellas dos estaban juntas, eran novias, y eso era lo único importante. Lo que pudiera pasar después solo serían menudencias comparadas con eso.

--

Tres meses después.

- ¡Amor, ha llegado una postal desde Estados Unidos!

Una chica de cabellera castaña bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la salita de estar donde su marido la esperaba con un paquete y una tarjeta en su mano.

- Te la envía Tomoyo - fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de que los dos se sentaran en el sofá a leer la postal.

En la postal aparecían dos chicas sonriéndole a la cámara bajo un gran árbol de frondoso follaje. La más alta - Mei Ling - abrazaba a su novia por detrás y apoyaba el mentón en su hombro derecho. A la vez, Tomoyo, con una sonrisa más radiante que nunca, acariciaba con una de sus manos el rostro de su amada. Las dos se veían perfectas juntas, felices. Y tanto Sakura como Shaoran no pudieron más que sonreír complacidos. Por fin sus amigas habían encontrado con quien ser felices.

- ¿Qué dice la nota, amor? - preguntó Shaoran mientras iba y guardaba la postal con las demás que les habían enviado cada mes desde que se habían marchado.

- Dicen que acaban de encontrar apartamento y que es justo lo que querían, es ese edificio que se ve al fondo de la foto, ¿lo ves?

- Si, parece ser muy bonito por lo que alcanzo a distinguir.

- Les diré que la próxima vez nos manden una foto del interior.

- Seria genial, de verdad me alegro de que les vaya tan bien.

- Yo también me alegro, amor, yo también.

Sakura se puso a hojear la revista de modas que contenía el paquete, en ella se podía ver a Mei Ling modelar uno de los últimos diseños de Tomoyo, un traje de color burdeo y detalles rojos y blancos. Era el diseño principal de su nueva colección. Y era un buen cambio - pensaba Sakura -, un cambio para mejor.

Y volvía a ser otoño.

FIN

* * *

Notas de Autora:  
Este es un fic dedicado especialmente a Major Mike Powelll III, escritor en esta pagina y un amigo muy especial.


End file.
